


friendly tomfoolery

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, General tomfoolery, Human AU, Multi, Nonbinary Janus, Trans Boy Virgil, Trans Character, backround pre-analogicality, genderqueer logan, mention of unsafe binding, movies - Freeform, pre analogicality, small mention of anxiety, trans boy patton, trans girl roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: rose and her friends just have a movie night, with the usual friendly tomfoolery
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 13





	friendly tomfoolery

Rose laughed softly as the others bickered, trying to decide a movie, she always loved their arguments.

_ “But the fish was sad! I don’t want them to be sad.”  _ was an argument Patton used one time to not watch the little mermaid and watch another movie instead, though she can't remember which movie they did end up watching. 

Actually by the sound of it the argument had somehow seemed to have shifted from which movie to watch to Logan telling Virgil and dee off for wearing their binders longer than was healthy. She chuckled and tutted teasingly, making dee roll their eyes.

“I said I was the self preservation for the group, I didn’t say I was my own self preservation.” they told her and she laughed again 

“Oh really?” Rose retorted teasingly with a raised eyebrow, Dee nodded seriously and Patton squeaked in dismay as he listened. 

“noo! My friends need self preservation so they can be okay!” He said as he hugged dee from behind and rose and Dee laughed softly and Logan just shook their head disapprovingly.

“Patton you were in the same boat as dee and me, you also needed to be safe while binding but sometimes you left it in longer than healthy.” Virgil reminded him and Patton huffed with a pout and muttered something and Virgil chuckled before just lying against Logan's chest comfortably as he waited for the movie, in which Logan huffed again.

“Guys let's all at least get into pajamas, because I know at least two of you will fall asleep and then the other will wanna go to bed and not get up, and i will not have my friends sleep in their binders and jeans.” Logan told them and they sighed but virgil just paused 

“My brain processed that first sentence with a British accent.” He told Logan and they just paused for a Moment before giving an extremely confused expression and just shoving their face into their hands “whyy?” They asked and Virgil just chuckled and shrugged.

___

Rose smiled as she and all of her friends gathered on the couch again after they finally solved which movies to watch. Dee was happily using her shoulder as a pillow and she smiled at her friend, though she doubted they could see it, they were very much enjoying the sight of Patton and logan accidentally flustering Virgil because somehow, somehow, the two were so oblivious to both their feelings and virgil’s. 

Rose gave a short laugh and turned to dee after glancing at the three on the other side of the couch, “those two are gonna be the death of virgil, poor vi looks like a little tomato.” She laughed again sympathetically and Dee nodded before grabbing the controller and trying to get their attention by throwing an acorn virgil found outside at them.

“Yo Lovebirds i'm gonna start the movie” they told them getting confused flustered looks (and a “hey!” From virgil) as they said it but they just turned on the movie with a shiteating grin and rose huffed a luaghed and just rolled her eyes before going back to the movie, she hoped the three would someday realize their feelings because they really would be a good match and they all would be really good for each other.

Of course though patton’s very dense about his feelings and people’s feelings about him, and Logan’s just dense to all feelings, and virgil.. while he is the least dense he also has anxiety that might make it hard to detect someone has romantic feelings for him, she huffs before everyone gets all excited with the familiar noise of the classic disney intro, rose grins and virgil groans “no singing.” He says and she just huffs a soft laugh “sorry vi I don’t think any of us could be held to that, save maybe Mx.serious over there who’s your little cuddle bear.” She tells him and gives him a smirk at the end, causing him to immediately deny it, yet he doesn’t move away from Logan, he never does, and virgil barely contains a coo at how adorable her friend was.

Virgil hisses “I swear, this is bullying.” He tells them and even they can tell it’s more of a pout then an actual statement and it’s all in good fun, but rose still can’t help but laugh and then it drifts off into a comfortable, content, silence, only occasionally being broken by her or Patton piping up about a scene, occasionally that ‘piping up’ being singing.

And the next moment they're all asleep, or almost asleep, Patton and Virgil were practically wrapped around Logan as Logan struggled to stay awake and had their head resting on Patton’s head, a blanket vicariously placed around the three. Meanwhile Dee had somehow stolen Most of the pillows and gotten a blanket from their bed before making a cocoon on the floor soundly asleep. Rose was just admiring all her friends looking at them all lovingly before taking a photo of them, and on one hand it was with a love filled intention but on the other it could definitely be used as blackmail material for her to get the last slice of pizza next time.

After a small look around she smiled and nestled herself under a blanket and let her eyes drift shut.


End file.
